Cierra la boca
by Debbs Weasley
Summary: Tercera generación. Lily es enviada a Slytherin y tiene que aprender a convivir con Scorpius, al cual no sabe si aguanta o no. "¿Por qué me lía? ¿Por qué ahora está bien conmigo y mañana no me habla?". Pero Lily Luna Potter no se va a dejar pisotear. Por algo es una Potter.
1. El rarito de la famila

¡LILY LUNA POTTER!

La hija pequeña del famoso Harry Potter salió de la masa de alumnos de primero hacia el taburete donde reposaba el sombrero seleccionador.

Tragó saliva.

Desde donde se encontraba tenía una perfecta visión del Gran Comedor, movió incomoda los pies, que no le llegaban al suelo.

Miró hacia su izquierda, hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio como su hermano Albus le levantaba el dedo disimuladamente, era moreno y con gafas. Un calco de su padre. Junto a él, su mejor amigo. Scorpius Malfoy, pálido y no tan rubio como su padre, con una sonrisa socarrona mirándola directamente.

_"No pasa nada si entras en Slytherin"_

Le habían dicho esta mañana, pero no estaba demasiado segura. Tragó saliva de nuevo y vio a sus primas Molly y Rose saludarlas desde la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a ellas Lorcan y su hermano James miraban expectantes.

¿Cómo se siente uno al ser el rarito de la familia? Le había preguntado aquella tarde Lorcan a James mientras iban en el tren.

Por último vio a Lysander muy estirado en su asiento de Ravenclaw haciéndole señas a Scorpius y a Albus. Esos tres…

-Vaya, vaya. Otra Potter. Menuda sorpresa…

A la voz del sombrero todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Lily cerró los ojos muy fuerte y recordó lo que todo el mundo le había dicho.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Lily saltó del banco y se dirigió hacia un sitio libre que había frente a su hermano y Scorpius mientras el color de su corbata se volvía verde y el escudo con una serpiente crecía en la pechera de la túnica.

-Enhorabuena Lily, bienvenida a Slytherin-le dijo Albus con una sonrisa que la chica le devolvió.

-Ahora tendremos que sacarte las castañas del fuego aquí ¿No?-dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

Lily frunció el ceño ofendida, sabía que se refería a aquel verano, cuando tuvo que pedirles ayuda porque casi hace explotar la cocina.

-Olvídame, Scorpius. No he pedido tu ayuda.

-Pero lo harás ya verás…

La pelirroja no dijo nada y volvió la cabeza hacia la selección. Su primo Hugo fue el penúltimo de la lista en pasar y fue mandado a Ravenclaw.

-Ya verás tía Herms. Que contenta va a estar, a Ravenclaw van los más listos-comentó Albus entre aplausos mientras una chica de piel aceitunada subía al taburete.

Tras la cena, las normas y la despedida Lily, junto a Shamara Zabinni y otras dos chicas siguieron al Prefecto de la casa hacia las mazmorras.

-Eh, Lily, Lily. Espera-escuchó la pelirroja tras de ella. Era James-Pues, tenía que decirte que… Enhorabuena.

-¿Cómo te sientes al ser el rarito de la familia, James?-dijo Lorcan entre risas mientras ambos subían hacia su sala común.

Lily aceleró el paso y se junto al resto de alumnos de primero que se dirigían hacia las mazmorras.


	2. ¡EGOCENTRICO!

_"La lucha, el valor, la violencia… La última guerra contra el lado oscuro tuvo tremendas consecuencias y muertes. Muchos seres mágicos intervinieron en esta guerra. Centauros, gigantes, dementores, elfos, duendes…"_

Las clases de historia de la magia eran para Lily una tortura, sobre todo si el tema del día era "Guerras mágicas: La caída de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado". Esa se la sabía de memoria. ¿Quién había decidido poner Historia de la Magia un lunes a primera hora? ¿QUIÉN? Además no había llegado al desayuno y tenía muchísima hambre.

Estaba muy enfadada y dibujaba garabatos en su pergamino sin atender pensando en que la culpa de no haber tenido tiempo para desayunar había sido de Scorpius que la había parado en las mazmorras para molestarla.

-Eh, Lily. ¿Qué haces? La clase ya ha acabado. Vamos-Le dijo Shamara Zabini sacándola de sus nefastos pensamientos de lunes.

-Oh, claro Sham, vamos-dijo metiendo todas sus cosas de mala manera en la mochila y saliendo de la clase.

Fuera estaban más compañeros de su casa hablando de los TIMOS. Para variar. Cuando un mago llegaba a quinto en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts su curso completo se centraba en los TIMOS. Todo el día hablando del futuro, de los exámenes y de las profesiones. Lily solo pensaba en el inicio de la temporada de quidditch.

-Sois increíblemente cansinos con los TIMOS. Aun es octubre. Tanto estrés os creará una ulcera-comentó la pelirroja intentando colocarse el pelo en un moño lo más decente posible.

-De estos exámenes depende nuestro futuro, Potter-comentó uno de ellos mirándola mal.

-Me da igual. Ni siquiera llevamos un mes de curso y ya nos están avasallando-comentó mientras se movían por el pasillo-Yo lo que quiero es que empiece la temporada.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos-dijo Ashley Lexey sonriendo-Lily Luna Potter y su amor por el quidditch.

-Claro, es lo mejor que tiene Hogwarts-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo-Voy a llegar tarde a mi clase de pociones avanzada, nos vemos luego chicas.

Tuvo que bajar desde el tercer piso a todo correr para poder llegar a tiempo a la mazmorra cinco, donde los de sexto tenían sus clases.

Tomillson, el profesor de pociones había descubierto el talento innato de Lily por las pociones el año anterior por lo que la instó a adelantarse un curso para que la asignatura le supusiese un reto y no una tortura a lo que ella aceptó.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la mazmorra los alumnos ya entraban a tropel por ella por lo que aceleró el paso para conseguir un buen sitio pero no acabó entrando la última.

-¡Eh Lily!-Albus la saludaba desde la última fila de calderos, junto a él estaban Lysander y Scorpius-Te hemos guardado un sitio.

Lily se encaminó hacia donde su hermano se encontraba arrastrando la mochila llena de libros sin muchas ganas de nada. Su lunes no mejoraba. Y no iba a mejorar.

La primera hora fue más o menos sencilla ya que la poción que Tomillson les propuso era una poción para el sueño que Lily era capaz de hacer en medio segundo. No pasaba lo mismo con Albus que era igual o peor que Harry para las pociones.

Lily acabó su poción tres cuartos de hora antes de que acabase la clase, se la entregó a Tomillson y salió hacia los jardines. Iba a disfrutar de tres cuartos de hora de tranquilidad antes de ir a herbología. Por fin.

-Esto es vida-dijo tumbada bajo un precioso sauce, dispuesta a mejorar su nefasto lunes.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero mira quien está aquí-una voz ya muy conocida por Lily le estropeó su gran momento-Hola, Lily.

-Scorpius ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, solo disfrutar del paisaje-dijo sentándose junto a la pelirroja y mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Vete a la mierda Scor-contesto Lily lanzándole césped avergonzada.

-¿Por qué? Pero si no he hecho nada, he constatado un hecho-dijo el rubio de nuevo guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí, claro, eso les dices a todas. Eres un baboso, Scor-dijo ella entre indignada y divertida.

-Eso no es verdad, es mi club de fans el que viene a mí.

-¡EGOCENTRICO!

-No eres capaz de repetirlo.

-¡EGOCENTRICO!

Y todo pasó muy rápido, Scorpius gritó y se lanzó a por la pelirroja que tuvo los reflejos perfectos para echar a correr mientras el rubio intentaba alcanzarla.

-NO VAS A PILLARM…

Pum. Lily chocó de pleno contra alguien y se quedó sin respiración y casi se cae al suelo.

-Señorita Potter…-dijo con cara de pocos amigos Filch-¿No debería estar usted en clase?

-Sí, mire… Vera… Acabé antes y me dejaron salir…

-Me da igual, no está permitido estar en los terrenos durante las clases, están castigados. A las siete en el vestíbulo quiero verlos. Ahora, cada uno a su clase.

Scorpius y Lily entraron en el castillo y se quedaron en el vestíbulo, Lily se estaba poniendo del color de su pelo.

-Ha estado bien-comentó Scorpius sentándose en las escaleras-Ya verás cuando les cuente a Lys y a Albus que me han castigado.

-CALLATE MALDITO ESTÚPIDO, ESTO ES TODO CULPA TUYA.

Y salió despedida hacia las Mazmorras sin añadir nada más, se cruzó con su hermano pero no le dijo nada.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?

-Estará en sus días del mes…-dijo Scorpius cuando los tres se disponían a ir hacia Transformaciones-Mujeres, quien las entiende…


	3. Maldito Squib

Cuando Lily se unió de nuevo con Shamara para ir a comer su humor de lunes parecía hacer empeorado y mucho, su amiga le puso la mano en el hombro como muestra de apoyo.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Scprpius?-preguntó la otra Slytherin mientras la pelirroja asentía suspirando.

-¿Quién si no? Creo que hoy comeré con Domi y Lucy-comentó Lily arrastrando los pies, miró a su amiga-¿Vienes conmigo?

-Claro.

A Lily nunca le había importado demasiado lo que el resto opinase de ella, casi nunca le hacía demasiado casi si a su alrededor se hablaba o no de lo que hacía así que agarrando a Shamara de la muñeca avanzaron hacia donde las dos primas de la pelirroja estaban.

Lily, Dominique, Lucy y Shamara siempre iban juntas a todos lados a pesar de que unas eran Gryffindor y otras Slytherin.

-Hola chicas-dijo Lily dejándose caer en la mesa junto a Lily, que la miró con sus grandes ojos negros analizándola.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Soropius Hymperion Malfoy ha vuelto a la carga ¿Me equivoco?-cuestionó Dominique sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto, Shamara a su lado asintió.

-¿Quién si no?-repitió de nuevo Lily mirando sin muchas ganas su comida-Estoy castigada. A las siete.

Las otras tres chicas intentaron animarla pero Lily acumulaba demasiadas cosas aquel lunes. No había desayunado, había tenido Historia de la magia, doble de pociones, riña con Scorpius y para colmo un castigo.

Sin duda Lily Luna Potter odiaba los lunes.

La pelirroja corría por los pasillos cargando con su mochila e intentando no chocar con nadie. Iba a llegar tarde, estaba segura.

Y tratándose de Filch no era para nada buena idea ya que por un poco de tardanza podría volver a castigarla sin miramientos.

Redujo el paso cuando llegó al corredor donde se encontraba el mugriento despacho de Filch. Malfoy ya estaba allí, apoyado contra la fría pared de piedra con aire arrogante.

Para variar.

-Malfoy.

A pesar de haber intentado ser amable él no parecía demasiado animado para saludarla así que levantó los ojos con vagancia para clavarlos en la pelirroja y luego volver a mirar a la puerta del despacho.

¿Qué mosca le había picado?

Ambos entraron cuando Filch abrió la puerta desdeñosamente mirándolos de mala manera, aquel despacho era increíblemente horrible.

-Organizareis los archivos de ahí en esas cajas. Volveré en un rato.

Salió farfullando cosas sobre lo moderados y poco constructivos que eran los castigos actuales y lo bien que vendría que volviese la época de las torturas que tan gustoso estaba de volver a vivir.

_Maldito Squib._

Lily estaba tan enfadada que no se sintió culpable ante aquel pensamiento que seguramente sería reprobado por sus padres, abuelos, tíos… dado su tinte claramente despectivo.

Cumplieron su castigo sin apenas cruzar palabras. Lily observó a Scorpius intentando descubrir porque no hablaba o simplemente la molestaba. Pero tras un rato comprobó que tampoco parecía pasarle nada, lo que la confundía más.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara, Potter?

La nívea piel de la pelirroja comenzó a tomar un color rojizo que la delató por completo, abrió la boca y lo miró indignada.

-¿Ahora ya me hablas?

-No tenía nada de lo que hablar.

La pelirroja apretó los puños irritada por tener que darle la razón a ese arrogante de Scorpius. Él la miró con una sonrisa socarrona.


	4. Grupo de orangutanes rabiosos

_Antes de nada gracias por todos los reviews que me dejais y que me animan a seguir ^^_

_Debo añadir que me he tomado un poco a la ligera la edad de algunos de los personajes, sé que Lorcan y Lysander son gemelos pero si no no me salían los grupos. Ya lo siento. Puede que haya algun io así que os dejo aquí las edades y eso._

_Séptimo__: James, Rose, Lorcan y Fred.__ Sexto__: Albus, Scorpius, Lorcan. __Quinto__: Shamara, Lily, Lucy y Dominique_

_Seguramente saldrán más personajes pero ya se irá viendo._

_Disfrutad :3_

* * *

Aquel viernes Lily volvió a quedarse dormida, la noche anterior había estado hasta altas horas de la madrugada junto a Shamara y a sus primas Dominique, Lucy y Rose en un aula vacía del primer piso. Donde se juntaban todos los jueves aprovechando que Rose tenía ronda. Había oído a Shamara intentar despertarla pero había sido imposible y su amiga había decidido dejarlo conociendo su mal humor a la hora de levantarse.

_Maldita sea._

Llegaba tarde a Encantamientos, llevaba la túnica sin abrochar y la mochila colgada de un hombro y mal cerrada. Iba refunfuñando por lo bajo e intentando ponerse un moño para disimular que no había podido peinarse cuando de repente se dio de bruces contra algo que casi la hace caerse al suelo si no hubiese sido porque la agarraron. Sus libros no corrieron la misma suerte, todos salieron disparados de la mochila.

-Mierda-dijo la pelirroja agachándose a por los libros cuando una mano morena interceptó el mismo que ella había agarrado.

-Creo que ese es mío.

Ante ella se encontraba un chico alto, de pelo oscuro y piel morena que le sonreía. Lily se puso roja como un tomate sin poder evitarlo.

-Vaya… Disculpame, iba con demasiada prisa-el chico sonreía quitándole importancia, Lily recogió todas sus cosas y las metió de mala manera en la mochila de nuevo-Lo siento, pero llego tarde.

El moreno le hizo una seña extendiendo la mano guiñándole un ojo y la pelirroja solo pudo sonreír embelesada y salir corriendo de nuevo.

Era un chico muy guapo.

-Anda que… Shamara nos ha dicho que temía que la atacases cuando ha intentado despertarte por tercera vez-le dijo Rose antes de entrar a comer cuando Lily se junto al resto de las chicas.

-¿Qué haces que no estás con James y estos?

Rose frunció el cejo y suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-Pobre, yo la entiendo… Siete años con esos tres… Rosita tiene mucha paciencia-comentó Lucy dándole unas palmadas a su prima en el hombro.

-No me llames Rosita…

Todas estallaron en risas ya que Lorcan solía llamar a la hija mayor de los Weasley de aquella manera para picarla pero Lily dejó rápidamente las risas al descubrir que su libro de transformaciones con su trabajo sobre los metamorfomagos no estaba en la mochila.

-Oh mierda, he perdido mi libro de Transformaciones-comentó cortando las risas del resto del grupo.

-Qué despistada eres LilyLú…-comentó tras ellas una voz masculina muy conocida por la pelirroja que apretó los puños.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy…

Lily estaba impaciente ya que la puerta del gran comedor seguía cerrada y los alumnos se agolpaban frente a esta ocupando todo el vestíbulo.

-Más te gustaría, LilyLú-comentó Scorpius riendo.

-Mira Malfoy, no estoy para tus bromas…-se acercó al rubio apartando a Rose de un manotazo suave para ponerse de puntillas frente a Scorpius que le sacaba unos cuantos palmos. Albus junto a ellos los miraba con cautela.

-Perdón… ¿Lily Potter?

El chico moreno que había empujado Lily por la mañana se hizo paso por la masa de alumnos llegando hasta donde Lily y el resto se encontraba. La pelirroja bajo los pies al suelo y se cara se puso del tono de su pelo en un instante. Scorpius la miró con el cejo fruncido.

-Hola…

-Me llevé sin querer tu libro de Transformaciones, espero que aun estés a tiempo de entregar tu trabajo sobre Metamorfomagos-dijo el chico extendiéndole el tomo con el pergamino.

-Oh… Vaya… Gracias… Ehh… ¿Tú eras?

-Dean Thomas, voy a clase con tu hermano James-dijo el chico sonriendo de nuevo, Lily notó como el aire de sus pulmones se esfumaba ante tal acto.

-Vaya, gracias Dean.

-De nada Lily.

El muchacho se volvió por donde había venido y la pelirroja se quedó estática donde estaba mirando por donde se había ido.

-Ya verás cuando James se entere de que te pones colorada por uno de su curso y que está en su…-dijo Albus entre risas junto a Lysander que asentía a su lado. Scorpius no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-¿Enterarme de qué?-preguntó James llegando al grupito donde sus hermanos menores se encontraban, Rose les lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a los tres nada más los vio.

-Nada James, que me dejé caer el libro de Transformaciones y Dean Thomas me lo devolvió.

-¿Dean? ¿El que estudia en nuestro curso? ¿Qué haces tú juntándote con chicos tan mayores?-preguntó Fred tras James.

-Oh Fred… ¡Cállate!-le espetó su hermana defendiendo a su prima Lily-Si tú eres el primero que se besuquea por ahí con cualquiera…

Ese comentario desencadenó una discusión a gran escala entre James, Lorcan y Fred contra Lily, Rose y Lucy.

Desde un lado Albus y Scorpius miraban la escena entre estupefactos y sorprendidos.

-¿No piensas entrar al trapo, Potter?-le preguntó con sorna el rubio.

-Que va, ahí se maten. Mientras James no se pase con Lily es divertido ver como la mitad de tu familia se comporta como un grupo de orangutanes rabiosos.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y el grupo dejó de discutir rápidamente. Lily estaba enfurecida así que decidió que aquel día no comería con sus primas en la mesa de Gryffindor.

No con James cerca.

-Eres tonto James.

-No quieres saber lo que pienso de ti, Lily. Ya verás cuando papá se entere de que vas por ahí con chicos que están en mi curso.

-¡NO SERÁS CAPAZ DE ESCRIBIRLE A PAPÁ SOBRE ESTO MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!

En un acto reflejo levantó la varita para atacar a su hermano mayor pero Scorpius y Albus estuvieron rápidos y agarraron a la pelirroja y la arrastraron a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Eh, relájate pecas, no necesitamos que nos quiten puntos porque hechices a tu hermano, con que llegues tarde nos basta.

-Púdrete, Malfoy.


	5. Tres son multitud

Es sábado de salida a Hogsmeade y a pesar de ser el primero y el que todas las chicas de la familia y Shamara van juntas a disfrutar del día Lily Luna Potter se había visto a si misma envuelta en una cita que no estaba segura de que quería tener.

No después de aquella discusión con su hermano James y por consiguiente con Lysander y Fred, tampoco después de recibir aquella carta de su padre diciéndole que era _"Un calco de tu santa madre en su quinto curso" _ni tampoco después de aquella desastrosa semana en la que había discutido todos y cada uno de los días con el maldito de Scorpius Malfoy.

Aquel viernes, justo después de aceptar la cita con Dean y haber entrado en la sala común con Shamara se desató la tercera guerra mundial. Comenzó como una tontería de nada. Scorpius picando a Lily, la pelirroja contestando, el rubio atacando de nuevo y la cosa acabó con Albus intentando sujetar a su hermana mientras Shamara se quedaba con su varita.

Aquellos dos se compenetraban bien, demasiado bien… ¿Eso ha sido una miradita cómplice? La verdad es que Lily estaba tan ofuscada con su hermano y con el estúpido de su amigo que lo dejó pasar y decidió pensar en su cita del día siguiente.

Era por así decirlo su primera cita. No, los besos tontos con Lysander aquel verano hasta arriba de Whisky de fuego no valían porque Lysander se moría de amor por Dominique y Lily solo lo veía como un amigo así que sí. Dean Thomas Jr. Iba a ser su primera cita.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Bueno, no creo que sea tan distinto a nuestras charlas de Quidditch por las tardes…-le contestó la pelirroja a su amiga cuando ya estaban en su cuarto.

La pequeña de los Potter esperaba de verdad que no fuese mucho más complicado que cuando quedaban por las tardes en los terrenos. Dean era un chico divertido y era muy guapo. Y guardián en el equipo de Gryffindor. Además su padre trabajaba como periodista deportivo en El Profeta por lo que sabía un sinfín de cosas que a Lily le parecían increíbles.

Él en si era increíble.

Todo el colegio sabía de aquella nueva relación y obviamente todo grupito de chicas que se preciase cuchicheaba de la pequeña Lily Luna Potter y de su extraño poder de encandilar a los más guapos del castillo-

-Pero… ¿Desde cuándo encandilo a los más guapos?-preguntó una tarde a sus amigas.

Ninguna de ellas estaba segura, porque en realidad Lily sabía que a pesar de que Dean afirmaba que era la pelirroja más guapa que conocía, Hogwarts era un cumulo de cabelleras pelirrojas y pecas mucho más resultonas y bonitas que las suyas.

-Qué dices Thomas, yo soy del montón-decía la pelirroja ante los halagos del moreno.

Habían empezado a llamarse por los apellidos para picarse, para molestarse el uno al otro. Pero nunca habían pasado de risas tontas y agarrones de manos. No había habido ni un beso ¿Esta podría ser la oportunidad? Eso sí que la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Preparada?-le dijo el moreno cuando se juntaron en el vestíbulo aquel sábado de octubre.

-Claro-no, en realidad Lily Luna Potter estaba tan nerviosa que le sudaban las manos más que al profesor Longbottom cuando Scorpius hizo una de las suyas en su clase y fue atacado por una planta-¿Dónde quieres ir primero?

-No sé, improvisemos.

A Lily le pareció la mejor idea y a prisa decidió seguirlo.

No fue una mala mañana, miraron objetos de quidditch, comieron chocolates, pasearon y por último decidieron tomar algo en las tres escobas. La pelirroja estaba mucho menos nerviosa que por la mañana pero seguía algo inquieta.

-¿Una cerveza de mantequilla?

Asintió con una sonrisa, a lo mejor estaba tan nerviosa porque Dean le gustaba de verdad. O también porque posiblemente estaban en un lugar público donde todos podrían verlos y hablar. O porque su hermano James estaba en una esquina con sus amigos…

Seguía en sus pensamientos cuando Dean llegó y en vez de sentarse frente a ella lo hijo a su lado, pasándole el brazo por el hombro.

-¿Lo has pasado bien?

-Claro, Dean, ha sido muy buen dí…

-Lily, Thomas…-James se había acercado a grandes zancadas y se había sentado entre ellos-¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien? Bien, bien, me alegro. Ahora, LilyLú, deja a los mayores hablar de estrategias de quidditch que no te interesan ya que eres de otra casa.

-¿Quién te ha invitado a venir?

-Es importante, enana-le rebatió su hermano.

-¿No sabéis que tres son multitud?-dijo la pelirroja levantándose, Dean no parecía muy molesto de ver a sus amigos-Que os den…


	6. Celos

Scorpius vio salir a Lily de las tres escobas a lo lejos, mientras Albus y Lysander miraban objetos de quidditch, los mismos objetos tan valorados por Scorpius que acababan de perder todo su interés.

En ese momento le pareció más interesante ver como la pequeña de los Potter cruzaba aquella calle abarrotada de otros alumnos de Hogwarts sin su _querido _amigo Dean.

Apretó los puños ante aquellos sentimientos encontrados que aparecían desde que la pelirroja había comenzado sus andadas con aquel Gryffindor de séptimo que se había interesado en Lily.

_"Eso son celos, amigo, celos porque ahora ya no puedes molestarla como antes."_

Eso es lo que Lysander le había dicho una tarde que Albus se había escabullido a explicarle algo a Shamara.

Celos decía.

JA. No. No eran celos.

Solo tenía miedo de que aquel tipo de casi dieciocho años hiciese daño a su amiga… espera ¿Amiga? Oh dios, nunca la había considerado una amiga. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando?

El rubio apartó sus pensamientos cuando Albus lo miró con el cejo fruncido y una media sonrisa en la cara.

-Ahora iremos con Rose, Lily y el resto…-comentó mirando a sus amigos, esperando alguna reacción.

Albus sabía que ahí había gato encerrado, lo sabía, Lysander se acercaba demasiado a Dominique y hablaba demasiado con ella y sobre todo, le preguntaba por ella muy a menudo y por otro lado Scorpius llevaba demasiado tiempo sumido en aquel extraño estado de amargura y enfado constante. Todo el tiempo que llevaba su hermana viéndose con Dean Thomas.

Albus sonrió para sus adentros cuando salieron hacia donde sus primas y su hermana se encontraban. Nadie podía esconderle nada a Albus Severus Potter, por algo había heredado la maravillosa intuición de su madre.

Y oh, eso iba a ponerse tan interesante…

-¿Lily?-preguntó Rose al ver a Lily adentrarse en el renovado Caldero Chorreante hacia donde estaban sus primas-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tú cita?

-Hablando amablemente de tácticas de Gryffindor con el tonto de James-dijo la pequeña Potter sentándose junto a Dominique y quitándole algo de nata de su copa con el dedo-No ha parecido molestarle demasiado… ¿Qué hacéis vosotras?

-Contábamos el tiempo que falta hasta que tu hermano, Scor y Lysander hagan su aparición para poder huir a gusto-contestó Shamara mirando por la ventana.

-¿Saben que ibais a estar aquí?

-Lily, siempre estamos aquí. En las tres escobas hay demasiada gente y los batidos de Hannah son lo mejor de todo Hogsmeade.

Lily estuvo a favor de aquel comentario y pidió un batido y disfrutó de un rato con sus amigas, para sorpresa de todas ninguno de los tres chicos aparecieron.

Cuando decidieron volver al colegio Rose divisó porque ni su primo ni Scorpius ni Lysander habían aparecido a arruinar su plan de batido.

Estaban con tres chicas Slytherin de su mismo curso, y tanto Shamara como Lily las miraban con mala cara.

Aquellas tres chicas no eran para nada una buena compañía.

-Hombre, chicos-dijo Lily metiéndose de lleno en la conversación sin ningun miramiento-Abery, Prallen…

-¿Qué quieres, Lily?-preguntó Albus aliviado por ver a sus amigas.

-Vamos para el castillo ¿Venis?-dijo Shamara.

-No es que nos…-comenzó Scorpius mirando a Lily pero Lysander le dio un codazo-sí, vamos.

-Eso, eso, vamos, que aquí huele algo mal-dijo Lily agarrando a scorpius de las ropas y alejándolo de aquellas dos arpías.

-¿Celosa, eh Potter?

-Más te gustaría a ti, Hymperion.

Sonó totalmente seguro pero en su interior no estaba segura de lo que dijo ¿Estaba celosa? No, claro que no, ella tenía a Dean. Pero… ver a Scorpius con alguien le ponía de muy mala leche. Más de la que tenía normalmente-

¡Oh dios, estaba celosa! Pero… ¿Por qué?


End file.
